The Trick that is not a Trick
by X Inori x
Summary: [COMPLETE!]Linali is extremely happy, and Komui can't seem to figure out why. Until Komui wakes up from a nap, with a shocking surprise! [LinalixAllen] [CHAPTER 5 IS UP!]
1. Surprise

A/N:My second D.Gray-Man fic! I always wondered what would happen if Linalee really got married! So I wrote a short fic about it.Please enjoy!And to mangafreak7793, I did not copy your idea.I do admit that they are similar, so please don't call me a copy cat! Review kudasai(please)!

* * *

**_The Trick that is not a Trick_**

**Ch-1-Surprise**

"That is so wonderful." Miranda said in her shaky voice,  
"I'm so happy Miranda-san!There is just so much to do!"Linalee said  
excitedly, Miranda smiled.

As Komui, head of the science department passed by he heard the two  
women talking. "I wonder why Linalee is so happy?"

"Linalee!!" Komui called in his goofy voice, Miranda and Linalee  
looked at Komui.

"Oh! Nii-san(brother)!"Linalee said in surprise,

"Hello, Komui-san." added Miranda,

"Linalee!" You seem so happy today! Did anything good happen today?"  
asked Komui, full of energy.

"Oh, nothing really Nii-san, me and Miranda, have to go now! Bye!" And  
with that Linalee left, dragging the confused Miranda. Leaving a  
confused Komui as well.

Komui decided to question Linalee about it later, it was now time for his daily nap at his desk. Walking through the science department, ignoring all the workers complaining about all the paperwork, he finally reached his desk ready for his nap.

--A few hours later--

"Komui is over at his desk sleeping Linalee."

"Thank you River." said Linalee, as she and Allen walked to his desk.

Everyone in the science department crowded around Komui's desk. Everyone wanted to see Komui's reaction when Linalee told him the news, others made sure there was a lot of room for Allen to escape.

"Don't worry about it Allen-kun."

"Linalee, Komui-san is going to kill me!" Allen said, utter fear in within his voice. River and the others patted him on the back, Allen was man enough to ask Linalee to marry him, but no man had to tolerate the wrath of her brother.

Instead of River or anyone else in the science department, it was Linalee's turn to trick her older brother into waking up.

"Linalee is getting married." she whispered in her brother's ear, everyone held there breath, Allen chickening out at the last second ran way, while Linalee giggled.

"Linalee! Why didn't you tell your brother you were getting married? And moving far away with his family to who knows where!!!" Komui screamed with anger venting through his voice. Everyone learned that day, that Komui had a large lung capacity

Komui then grabbed his machine gun, from out of no where. To this day no one has figured out, how he did that, Komui than lowered his machine gun.

"Ok where is it?"

"Where's what chief?" asked River,

"The work. Every time you do this only for me to wake up."

"Actually it's for real." said River, Komui's got his gun again.

"River stop joking around!" Komui yelled threatening to shoot him,

"No joke Nii-san." Linalee said showing Komui the ring on her left hand, Komui suddenly flipped.

"Linalee! That better be there just because you want it there, not because you want to get married!" Komui shouted.

---

Miranda started shaking, she looked under her bed.

"Allen-san?" Allen poked his head from under the bed,

"I can hear Komui from here."

"Its frightening." said Miranda,

"Oh, thanks for letting me hide here Miranda-san, I'll go out when its quieter." said Allen going back under the bed.

---

Komui stopped through the halls of headquarters. He was hunting, hunting for Linalee's husband to be!

"Only three men I know who hang around Linalee is: Rabi, Kanda, and Allen! It has to be one of them!"

People clung to the sides of the walls, as Komui passed by with his machine gun, blood was to be shed tonight...

* * *

A/N:Chapter 1 finished! I hope you enjoyed it!Thank you to inuyashaswifeforlifeonly for editing!If they're is any grammar errors, please let me know.Review kudasai(please)!! 


	2. Elimination Part 1

A/N: Chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy Kanda's personal chapter! Thanks to iron-mantis for the great idea! Please don't kill me, it's actually shorter then the first chapter! I'm so sorry! Review kudasai(please).

* * *

**Ch-2-Elimination Part 1**

Headquarters violently shook; everyone thought Komui had gotten over his rampage. But to their misfortune, it seemed not so.

The source of the sound was none other then Komui and . . .

"Chief, not again!" cried River,

"Yes River.It is the new and improved, KOMURIN V!" cried Komui in triumphant glory.

"Poor Allen . . . " murmured River,

"Let us go Komurin!" cried Komui.

Headquarters began to shake with terror once more . . .

---

"Bookman!" cried Komui; Bookman and his companion stopped, facing Komurin.

"Can I help you Komui?" asked Bookman,

"Have you seen that bastard appritance of yours?" asked Komui,

"No, I have not seen that bastard of an apprentice of mine." responded Bookman,

"Bookman, who is that?" asked Komui pointing to the suit of armor, next to him.

"A new exorcist, his Innocence is the suit of armor, we are going to see Hevlaska."

With that Komui left, not bothering to listen after hearing the words "new exorcist."

Allen pulled off the helmet of the suit of armor, after Komui and Komurin had left.

"Thanks Bookman."

"Come Allen. We mustn't dawdle."

---

_-Cafeteria-_

"Oishii(tasty)" Kanda uttered slurping his soba. A loud rumbling, broke the silence in the Cafeteria.

"Oh my, who could that be?" questioned Jerry,

Komurin entered the Cafeteria, braking down the entrance and the surrounding walls. Kanda continued eating his soba, not bothering to look up.

"Kanda Yuu!" Komui called through his loud speaker, Kanda did not look up.

"Gah! Kanda look at me!" Kanda continued slurping his soba, steam coming out of Komui's ears.

_"He has to be the one! Kanda is not reacting!"_ thought Komui,

"Take this!" cried Komui, as he moved one of Komurin's arms, braking the table. Knocking Kanda's soba on the ground.

Kanda glared at Komui. "Ah! I have your attention at last! Kanda did you propose to my Linali?!" cried Komui,

"If you did prepare to face, the wrath of Komurin V!" Komui yelled through his loud speaker, as he fired twenty or do missiles at Kanda.

Kanda, being Kanda dodged them all, dashing toward Komui and Komurin."Kaichū Ichigen!" Kanda cried.

The illusional insects coming toward Komui, Komui smirked. The insects disintegrating as they hit Komurin, "Kanda do you think that can stop Komurin V!" gloated Komui,

"Tch." Kanda spat,

"Nigentou" Kanda said making a second blade out of pure energy and coating Mugen with energy.

"Hakka Tourou!" Kanda roared running toward Komurin. Komurin fired more missiles heading straight for Kanda. Chopping through each of the missiles, Kanda delivered the death blow.

As the dust settled, Kanda stood glaring at the ground. On the ground was Komui, and Komurin, but now in pieces of scrap metal. Kanda's attack reduced Komurin to pieces of metal, and Komui in his boxers.

"Komurin!" sobbed Komui, hugging the pieces of metal, crying anime tears. Just as River and the others walked in, did they turn around, pretending to not know the Chinese man in the odd, pink bunny rabbit boxers. Everyone walked away pretending to not know their superior. Kanda on the other hand, walked away toward Jerry, muttering that he had avenged his fallen soba.

"More soba." he said, Jerry had cooked it up during the commotion. Jerry was fast at cooking, faster then Komui reacting to Linali getting married. Which is quite fast, considering Komui's slow reaction earlier.

Kanda accepted the soba, found a table that had not been damaged to sit at. Broke his chopsticks apart, closed his eyes, clapped his hands. Uttered a quick "itadakimasu," and began to eat.

Revenge is a dish best served cold.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 is fini! I hope you all enjoyed it, and thanks for all the feedback and ideas you have given me! I will try and include them all! I hope you all show your appriciation, and review as much as last time. If they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes please tell me! Review kudasai(please)! I also apologize if Kanda, doesn't sound like Kanda.(I'm so sorry!) 


	3. Elimination Part 2

A/N: At long last chapter three! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Review kudasai(please)!

* * *

**Ch-3-Elimination Part 2**

After Komui's fight with Kanda, many people were hard at work repairing Jerry's previous cafeteria. Meanwhile, Komui, whom didn't bother cleaning his mess up, was else where.

"Yes it is finally finished!"

River looked at the laboratory door blankly, while holding a cup of coffee in his hand. "The chief must be busy." River hesitated before knocking on the door, an evil cackle suddenly erupting from behind the iron door. Instantly, that told River something bad was about to happen, and he wasn't going to stick around to find out. He quickly ran off, dropping the coffee mug.

"Now with my new creation, I shall hunt down the remaining insects that are after Linali's hand in marriage! I present, Komurin VI!"

Komui yelled pulling off a large sheet of white silk on top of Komurin. Komui turned to the crowd that consisted of many stuffed animals Linali owned.

Komui in a flash reached the top of Komurin, ready to take control of the large robot. "No one can escape my wrath!" roared Komui once more, as he powered Komurin VI.

---

Rabi hummed a quiet tune to himself as he read his book in the library. Rabi chuckled slightly, and then got up from his arm chair ready to exit the library.

Rabi was ready for a nap,and there was nothing to do but read in the library. Linali was on a mission, while Allen was no where to be found. Rabi thought he would bother Kanda, but after the soba incident with Komui, Rabi didn't want to make him even angrier.

_"But why did Komui attack Yuu?"_ thought Rabi unlocking the door to his room.

---

"What a good nap!" Rabi yawned walking towards the cafeteria, what else was there to do?

"I found you!" Rabi turned around as soon as he noticed the giant shadow looming down on him. Rabi looked up and spotted Komui on top of Komurin, the scent of oil was still fresh, meaning it was just built.

"What's up?" Rabi asked jokingly.

"Rabi, where's Linali?!" cried Komui.

"Good question, I was looking for her all day." Rabi answered.

"That means it's him!" declared Komui, Rabi blinked.

"Attack Komurin!" yelled Komui, as he began charging towards Rabi, shooting a missile at Rabi.

"Whoa. Komui-san what was that for!" cried Rabi, as tempted as Rabi was to crush Komurin with his hammer; he couldn't hurt Komui could he?

"This time you will be blown to pieces!" Komui screamed in between a chuckle of insane laughter, firing even more missiles at Rabi.

"Komui-san what did I ever do to deserve this!" cried Rabi, running through all the obstacles of overthrown tables and other debris.

"You tried to marry my Linali!" roared Komui, firing this time not missiles but mini Komurins, dismissing small bullets all about. While all finders and exorcists were fleeing for their lives, Kanda had entered the battlefield; he smirked when he noticed that Komui was now chasing Rabi. Though Kanda didn't understand why, as long as Rabi gets hurt is what matters.

"Who ever said I wanted to marry Linali!" cried Rabi, smashing the entire mini Komurins while trying to dodge missiles.

"Then why were you looking for her?!" Komui shouted with rage.

"I'm bored, what do you think!" yelled Rabi. Now Rabi was starting to get angry, the missiles and mini Komurins didn't stop coming.

"You're out looking for her...to do...um." Komui paused, what exactly would Rabi do if he were alone with Linali? He didn't seem like the type of person who would rape someone...or would he? This thought alone set Komui on a rampage from hell.

"How dare you do that to my Linali!!" screamed Komui trying to hit Rabi with twice as many missiles. Despite also dodging the missiles Rabi must also endure the task of not getting squashed by Komurin.

Kanda smirked, not only were the missiles not coming anywhere near him, but Rabi might get killed. This truly improved Kanda's day, so much. Kanda might actually smile...but Kanda's source of joy might actually make him become a bloodthirsty demon.

"Komui I'm not going to marry Linali! We are just friends!" Rabi yelled back angrily. He could feel the blood rushing to his head instantly, when one of Komurin's hidden arms picked him up. Now Komui and Rabi were face to face.

"What's your proof then?" asked Komui, certain that Rabi was the one who took Linali.

"Well...uh..." Rabi paused, he couldn't think of a ligament excuse.

"Well you see," he started again.

"I'mgoingoutwithYuu." Komui blinked, and then suddenly let Komurin drop Rabi. Komui then cleared his throat un-comfortably.

"Well...yes...um." Before Komui wanted to say another word, he noticed Kanda and that horrible evil aura surrounding his well built form. Komui gulped, at times like this, even Komui wasn't stupid enough to get in Kanda's way. Then again he had Komurin, so he would be safe. But this also was the person who did beat Komurin V. Komui finally came to a decision to...run away!

Rabi finally sat up removing small pieces of debris off his jacket. He stood up and dusted himself off, and blinked.

"Why did Komui-san leave so suddenly?" Rabi looked around.

"Why did he leave me to clean this place up...?" Rabi's voice trailed off.

Suddenly Rabi shivered; something evil was coming his way, something so malevolence, the hairs on Rabi's neck stood straight up as sharp as needles. The air seemed cold, cold enough to see your breath. Rabi breathed out slowly, his breathing became shallow. This evil presence was coming for him, this evil presence...

"Whoa!"

Just cut off a large portion of Rabi's hair...

"Wah! My hair!" cried Rabi, staring at the strands of hair, completely mortified.

"Rabi!" called out the demonic voice, Rabi suddenly understood, the cold breeze, the sense of someone trying to kill you. It could only be...

"Yuu-chan!" Rabi said cheerfully,

"Why did you cut off some of my hair!?" cried Rabi, this was a bad move, played by Rabi.

"Rabi..."

"Yes?" Kanda pointed the sword at Rabi's nose, letting the razor sharp tip pierce Rabi's nose slightly,

"Ow!" Rabi cried out in pain, "What was that for!"

"Rabi...what did you just tell Komui?" Kanda breathed out,

"Well, he just accused me of trying to marry Linali." Rabi laughed then continued, "But then again Komui accuses everyone about that right?" Rabi laughed some more, until he faced Kanda, his laughter suddenly died down.

Kanda wasn't satisfied with the answer, he leaned in closer, and his glare caused Rabi to tense up.

"You...by any chance didn't hear what I said to Komui...did you?" asked Rabi cautiously,

Kanda said nothing. Dead silence was the answer. Rabi would also be dead had he not dodged that swing by Kanda.  
"I'm sorry Yuu! I was just kidding!" cried Rabi as Kanda chased Rabi about the cafeteria.

"I didn't mean it! I just wanted to get Komui off of my back!" Rabi cried, suddenly tripping over a rock,

Rabi fell to the ground, Kanda's shadow looming over Rabi. Rabi turned as white as a sheet backing a way until he hit a wall, or what was left of the wall.

"No Yuu please! No-o-o-o-o!!"

Dead silence...

"Who's going to clean up my cafeteria now!" cried Jerry as he hid behind a rock.

Almost dead silence...

* * *

A/N: For all those who want to know, this is **NOT** RabixKanda!!! I only threw that in as an excuse for Kanda to hurt Rabi. I'm sorry Rabi fans, but Rabi is really easy to pick on. And for the sake of all the Rabi fans out there, Rabi doesn't die. He faints at the last minute and wakes up with a lot of bruises and such. After all Kanda can't go killing his best friend(he can always beat him up thou!) If they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes, please let me know! Review kudasai(please)! 


	4. Elimination Part 3

A/N: The story is almost finished! One chappie to go! I'm really sorry I didn't update for awhile, it's all because of my challange! And thanks for the idea snake screamer, I added your idea in, with a bit of an alteration. Anyways enjoy the second last chapter! Review kudasai(please)!**

* * *

**

**Ch-4-Elimination Part 3**

_Mongolia . . . _

"Are you sure Rabi will be okay?" asked Allen looking around, this was not near HQ anymore.

"He will be fine, and besides it will keep me from beating him up for a couple of days." The old man grinned.

"That's true." Allen laughed nervously,

Bookman and Allen have been traveling for hours nonstop, to save Allen from Komui's wrath. Traveling all the way to the middle of the desert was no exaggeration. Komui's wrath is like all hell breaking loose. Linali truly had a caring brother, but having her fiancé go all the way to Mongolia, because he didn't approve . . . is a bit much.

"Bookman, where are we now?" After traveling many miles, Allen finally got rid of his disguise, not even Komui could track them that far. Unless he asked some finders to help, but not all finders knew Allen; so Allen hoped.

"Mongolia Allen, come we must hurry."

"But were so far from HQ now."

"Allen . . . that man is a demon in sheep's clothing . . . " Bookman said gravely,

The history Bookman collected, almost burnt to ash thanks to Komui. The harsh reality happened when Linali was twelve. During a mission in Germany, Linali got lost in the forest. Poor Bookman, Rabi and a few finders couldn't find her . . . and it didn't end well . . . until they came back to town. Linali was safe and sound, she found her way back, but Komui did threaten Bookman's manuscripts. Even one as wise as Bookman knows that Komui doesn't bluff when it comes to Linali.

"Just a bit further, Allen."

After about a half hour more of walking, Bookman stopped. They were still in the desert, it seemed like they didn't even go anywhere. Bookman bent down and pulled a handle from within the sand, he began to pull. Opening a secret passage, hidden beneath the desert sands, the passage was a stair way leading underground. Allen was amazed, he then started going down the stairs. Unknown to Allen that the stairs were slippery due to the moisture in the underground passage, to put it simply; Allen fell down the stairs.

Bookman watched as Allen fell down all 14713 steps to the bottom of the cavern, twitching slightly as his fellow exorcist fall down the remaining 14600 steps. Twenty minutes later, Bookman heard a thud, and Allen weakly replying "I'm okay." Bookman shook his head, "I should have warned him they stairs were slippery . . . " he said to himself as he began walking down the stairs.

Allen slowly opened his eyes, after falling down the stairs he fell unconscious. He found himself in a small bed, across from him was a table where Bookman sat; drinking tea. "You're awake now Allen? How are you feeling?"

Allen tried to sit up in bed, but it hurt to move. "I'm fine, just a bit sore."

"You did fall 14713 steps and lived." Bookman reminded him, Allen laughed nervously.

"Do you think I'll be safe from Komui here?" Allen said quickly changing the subject.

Bookman nodded, according to old manuscripts passed down from previous Bookmen, this secret passage has connected Mongolia and the rest of China since ancient times. Ancient meaning when Bookman was still a child, and dinosaurs ruled the Earth. But in truth, the passages connected to, many other tunnels, some leading to Shanghai, Beijing, or the Himalayas. The Black Order wasn't highly familiar with the passages, only the Asian organization in China, had mapped it all out.

"Let us rest." Allen nodded.

---

Allen once again woke up, in a slightly different place. This time, he noticed that he couldn't feel his arms and . . . he was danging from the ceiling. Allen looked around, it was a dark damp room, one torch lit the whole room, but what Allen saw wasn't too comforting. Bloody weapons hanged up on the wall, a few bones on the floor. Two skeletons chained up to his left.

_"This is very nice home decorating . . . "_ Allen thought sarcastically.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Um, come in?" Allen called out.

Komui opened the door, "Komui-san!" Allen said, _"He must be here to save me!"_ Allen thought,

"Actually Allen, I'm not here to save you. I'm here to punish you!" Komui said evilly, _"Can Komui read my thoughts?"_ Allen thought naively,

"No, Allen, I can't read your thoughts." Komui finished. "Now to receive your punishment, for trying to marry Linali!"

"Komui-san!" Allen yelled, suddenly Komui revealed a huge feather that he hid behind his back, Allen instantly shut his trap. Allen was ticklish, not your everyday type of ticklish person, but the ticklish person who has a parasite type innocence!

"Komui-san where's Bookman? And how did you find this place?!" asked Allen,

"I had some finders follow you, and Bookman is being dealt within another room."

_Bookman's room . . . _

"This way Mr.Bookman." The finder said directing Bookman into a passage leading to the outside.

"I prefer if you direct me, to where Allen Walker is being held." Said Bookman

"Y-yes sir Mr.Bookman!" said another finder,

"I don't know who's worse, Komui or Bookman . . . " whisper one finder to the other, the other nods.

Allen's room . . .

"Prepare yourself Allen!"

"No, anything but that Komui-san!"

The echos of screams filled the caverns, Bookman hurried as fast as he could to rescue Allen from Komui.

"Komui, stop." Allen couldn't help but laugh, the huge feather, was too overwhelming.

_"I'm coming Allen."_

Allen did his best to invoke, but failed. "The shackles are made of a special material that won't allow you to invoke your innocence. Face it Allen you're doomed!" Komui said through evil laughs,

"Komui-san . . . I will marry Linali, no matter . . . what!" Allen said valiantly through giggles.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Both Allen and Komui called, without bothering to just open the door, the intruder kicked the door down, even after knocking . . .

"Do you have any idea, how much it costs to rent this room!" yelled Komui,

"You rented this?" Allen said

"Just to scare you Allen." Said Komui,

"It worked well Komui-san."

"Good . . . anyways! You better be willing to pay for the damage!" Komui barked at the intruder.

"Nii-san you will pay for taking Allen-kun."

"It can't be! Linali?" called Allen,

"I'm so glad I found you Allen-kun."

"Linali! Why did you break down the door?!" cried Komui hugging his sister, Linali pushed him off.

"I wanted to add more action, anyways. Nii-san why are you torturing Allen-kun!"

"Linali you mustn't marry Allen!" cried Komui, "Your still my little sister . . . I won't give you up!" Komui said hugging his sister again.

"Nii-san . . . I'm not a little girl anymore." Komui blinked. Linali was right, she's all grown up now, she isn't the little girl who followed her older brother around anymore.

"Linali."

"Komui-san, I promise I won't hurt Linali. I won't hurt her, for anything." Allen said softly smiling,

"Allen-kun." Linali breathed blushing slightly,

"How can I trust you will take care of my sister?" questioned Komui,

"If I hurt Linali, I'll be betraying our friendship Komui."

Though hard to believe, over the years Allen and Komui became closer friends. Allen became friends with everyone at HQ, even with the Earl gone, The Black Order existed incase a threat like the Earl would arise again. Allen was also dependent, Komui learnt that, over the years. Now was his time to test Allen's trust.

"Allen . . . "

"Yes Komui-san?"

"I-I trust you. But if you hurt Linali, I will kill you." Komui said looking down at the floor,

"I, will take good care of her Komui-san." Allen said smiling, Komui unlocked Allen shackles, releasing him.

"Allen-kun!" Linali said excitedly as she hugged him, "Linali." Allen replied hugging her back, Komui looked away. _"I shouldn't be seeing this." _He thought as he walked out the room. Allen noticed Komui leave, he quickly peck Linali on the lips, and broke the embrace.

"Komui-san!" Allen called after Komui, whom continued to sulk, down the dark corridor. Komui turned around,

"Allen?"

"Komui-san . . . arigatou." Komui said nothing, the only thing that crossed his mind was, if he made the right choice.

"Allen!" Allen turned around, to see Bookman and Linali follow them, along with two finders.

"Bookman your okay!" cried Allen,

"Of course. But how are you Allen?" asked Bookman

"Komui-san didn't do anything too serious." Allen smiled,

"We should get going."Said Linali, "Me and Allen have a wedding to plan." Allen blushed then nodded.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it! Btw the stare number, I didn't pick that, I did some random number thingy and well that's the number I got. I feel really sorry for Allen that he had to fall so many steps and lived! Must of hurt though...(nervous laugh). If they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes, please tell me! Review kudasai(please)! 


	5. Wedding

A/N: Heh heh sorry it took forever to update! Please enjoy the final chapter! (blushes) I feel all floaty from writing this. Btw thanks Mangafreak7793 for giving me a great idea for the ending! Review kudasai(please)!

* * *

**Ch-5-Wedding**

_A couple of months later . . . _

The priest cleared his throat and began.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the bonding of Allen Walker and Linali Lee in the sacrament of holy matrimony." The clergyman cleared his throat once more. "Does anyone object as to why these two cannot be wed?"

"It's a good thing Komui isn't here." River whispered to Johnny.  
"Yeah, how did they get Komui to agree anyway?"  
"Long story, I'll tell you later."  
"Isn't Komui not here?" Johnny asked, looking around,  
"He's probably sulking at HQ." River finished.

Rabi then came up to the alter holding the two rings on a lovely, red velvet cushion. He bowed then held the cushion infront of the priest. The priest accepted it and Rabi sat back down. The priest picked up a ring, then handed it to Allen.

"Repeat after me." Allen did as he was told,  
"Linali Lee do you take this ring as a of my love, and undying loyalty?"  
"I do." Linali responded as Allen placed the ring on her finger.  
"Allen Walker do you take this ring as a of my love, and undying loyalty?"  
"I do." Linali put a ring on Allen's finger.

Allen and Linali then turned to the priest. He began to speak.

"Do you Allen Walker take Linali Lee to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health? Will you love and honor her all the days of your life, till death do you part?"  
"I do." Allen responded,

"Do you Linali Lee take Allen Walker to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health? Will you love and honor him all the days of your life, till death do you part?"  
"I do." She replied,

"I pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said with a smile to Allen; Allen smiled back as he lifted Linali's veil.

Allen passionately kissed Linali on the lips, while the congregation cheered and clapped for the newly wed couple. After they parted from their kiss, the couple began to exit the church, as an organ began to play.  
---

"Congrats Allen!"  
"Good luck."  
"Thank you."  
"Oi! Allen!" Rabi called,  
"Rabi."  
"How's it feel buddy?" Asked Rabi, putting his arm over Allen's shoulders, Allen smiled thoughtfully.  
"Even Yuu-chan came." Rabi said pointing to Kanda.

Kanda, came surprisingly. Everyone in the Black Order attended except Komui and Cross. But it was optional, oddly Kanda came. Kanda still called Allen "moyashi," Allen was much taller now, compared to when he was fifteen; but Kanda was still taller.

Through many partnerships with Allen, developed a neutral friendship and rivalry could be Kanda's reason for attending. Or Kanda's love for . . . cheesecake?

"Kanda's eating cheesecake . . . " Allen's voice trailed off,  
"I know, who would have figured. The great Yuu-chan had a fetish for cheesecake." Rabi said while laughing. Be it a bad pun, or Rabi learnt a new word, Allen merely twitched.

---

"Your so lucky, Linali! Allen-kun is so handsome!"  
"Marrying a general! Wow!"  
"Thank you."  
"Linali!"  
"Miranda-san?"  
"You're so lucky to be married!" Miranda began to sob, while hugging Linali; Linali nervously laughed.  
"There, there Miranda. Let's get something to eat okay?" Linali said dragging her long cherry blossom pink chinese style wedding dress, to the banquet table. Linali still had her bouquet of bright orange fire lilies.

At the banquet table, Miranda got many sweet foods to eat, while Linali stood in utter disbelief as she watched Kanda eat a piece of devil's food cake.

Kanda refused to move from his spot, near the wedding cake. It was as if Kanda was waiting for the couple to cut the cake.

"Allen-kun!"  
"What is it Linali?" Asked Allen looking distressed at his new wife,  
"Kanda he's . . . "  
"What's wrong with Kanda?!" Asked both Allen and Rabi frantically,  
"He's . . . "  
"He's?!"  
"Eating cake . . . " Allen and Rabi fell silent,  
"We saw Yuu-chan eat cheesecake awhile ago." Said Rabi,  
"But he's eating . . . devil's food cake."

Allen and Rabi's mouths dropped down. Cheesecake was one thing but devil's food bake was a whole other thing. It meant that Kanda; Yuu Kanda, loved cake.

"I think I need to lie down." Linali said fanning herself from the shock.  
"Why don't you throw the bouquet, Linali?" "And may we never bring this topic up ever again." Allen quickly added, Linali agreed.

---

After all the women were gathered. They all surrounded Linali; Linali threw her bouquet of fire lilies. Miranda watched as all the women tried to catch the bouquet, unknown to Miranda, the bouquet landed in her arms.

Miranda gasped, she caught the bouquet, she was going to get married! Allen and Linali smiled, while Miranda began to cry again, because she was so happy.

"Allen."  
"Hm?"  
"Do you want to cut the cake?" Asked Linali.

Before Allen could answer, his stomach started to growl. Allen laughed nervously, while Linali giggled, it was a clear "yes"; yes they should cut the cake.

---

Linali and Allen held the knife to cute the cake, Kanda watched with anticipation. Just as the knife barly glazed the cake. A loud scream was heard, and the cake suddenly exploded! Allen, Linali, and Rabi jumped out of the way in time. Poor Kanda was too concentrated on the cake, and got icing all over him. Awkwardly, he never got angry.

"What the heck?" Said Rabi.

Emerging from the cake, clean and icing-free was . . . Komui!

"Nii-san?! That was the cake!" Linali cried, as Jerry began to cry in the corner. Jerry's hopes and dreams of Allen eating the whole cake, was crushed.

"What were you doing in there Nii-san?" Asked Allen,  
"That's Komui to you, brother-in-law." Komui eyed Allen; Allen nodded nervously.  
"I thought you weren't coming." Asked Allen,  
"I decided to make a surprise entrance." Komui said proudly,  
"Your 'surprise entrance' made Jerry cry Nii-san!" Linali said bluntly.

Komui cleared his throat nervously, "I'll apologize to Jerry later but- "  
"And look at Kanda!" Linali quickly cut her brother off. Komui turned his head to Kanda's direction.

Kanda was covered with icing, from his head to his shoulders, a neutral look upon his face. That was the closest thing to bliss for the closet cake lover.

_"Um, if I apologize to Kanda, I'm not sure if he'll thank me or kill me."_ Komui thought to himself sarcastically.

"I've come to deliver a message to my new brother-in-law." Rabi and River moved in closer as soon as they heard this.  
"For me?" Questioned Allen,  
"Nii-san I hope you're not scolding Allen-kun!" Linali said.

Komui simply grabbed Allen and began to whisper in his ear. When Komui finished Allen was bright red. "Ko-Komui-san, I." Allen was too stunned to say anything, Komui smiled deviantly,  
"yes, Allen. You what?"

Allen quickly whispered in Komui's ear, Komui nodded. Then glared slightly at Allen,  
"Allen-kun, what did Nii-san say?" Asked Linali, Allen instantly turned red, Rabi raised his eyebrows and smirked.  
"What did he say?" Allen was speechless.  
"I know what he said." Said Rabi,  
"What?" Rabi whispered in Linali's ear, Linali blushed furiously, then she slapped Rabi in the face, Rabi just chuckled.  
"What did he really say?" Insisted Linali, Allen quickly whispered in his wife's ear, even as red as he was, he just blushed deeper.

After Allen finished, Linali then stomped towards Komui, Allen went after her.

"She believes Allen and not me. Her long time friend." Rabi said with a hint of sadness.  
"She is married to him." River said stating the obvious.

---

"Nii-san!" Linali called, full of rage.  
"Yes?" Komui said, his mouth stuffed with cake,  
"Why did you say that to Allen-kun?!" Yelled Linali,  
"Um, Linali its okay." Allen quietly said.

Too bad for Allen, Linali didn't listen and began yelling at Komui. In the end, it turned out to be a wonderful wedding, and Allen lived to seal his vows. Komui on the other hand might not, after what Linali might do to him. But that's another story, all that remains is, how will they be able to wake up Komui now?

* * *

A/N: Well that's everything! I hope I got the wedding vows right...and sorry for making fun of Kanda (laughs)! But thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story! I hope your all satisfied with the ending, I'm really sorry if I disappoint anyone! Thank you once again! Sorry I never added Kaze into my story Mangafreak7793, it would kinda complicate things. Maybe if I do a sequel, I'll add him in. Review kudasai(please)!

* * *


End file.
